


still i want

by helloearthlings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Pirates, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: All of the girls seemed to be hanging onto her every word – this was what always happened when Morgana came back to port. People always talked - the most beautiful woman in the world, and a pirate to boot, and all she wanted when she got home was to go straight to the brothel for Guinevere. What did Guinevere do to deserve that?It was a good thing Gwen didn’t care about what people said when they talked.





	still i want

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks....yes, I finished Black Sails within a month. Yes, it was gay and I cried. Yes, this is very Max/Anne. Yes, you'll probably see a Merthur pirate fic approaching soon.
> 
> I started three different fics today, so hopefully I'll finish another one in the near future. One of them's Morgana/Gwen too so yaaaay! But I hope you like this one in the meantime!

“The Executioner just docked!”

Whispers and shouts went through the brothel at an alarming speed, but then again, such things tended to happen when such a well-known crew who would bring all kind of well-known clientele came back into port.

It brought about a vague sense of hope for prosperity for most, and a tangible promise of seeing a loved one for a few.

Gwen wasn’t sure which of the two she was; probably somewhere in the middle.

“Is that lady pirate coming to see you?” Mithian asked Gwen excitedly as she told her the news, scrubbing her hands clean at the well. “I hear she was a noblewoman once who ran away to find a pirate crew.”

“Well, I hear she’s a demon sent from hell to tempt men into piracy with her _vivacious_ beauty,” Sophia came up behind Gwen to tickle her hip. Gwen shouted out with a laugh, pushing Sophia away. “Is she tempting our little Gwennie, too? Gonna leave us to be the lady pirate’s personal whore?”

Gwen didn’t have the chance to answer, Sefa too excited to add her own comment. “I hear she’s killed a thousand men and that all of the pirates on all of the crews are afraid to cross her. I hear even Emrys won’t cross paths with her.”

“All of this gossip is very lovely,” Vivian said, slightly shoving Sefa aside in a rude fashion, “but I think that the only thing we all _do_ know is that Gwen’s getting fucked tonight, and it’s probably going to be by her. Are we on a new subject yet?”

“She’s just a girl!” Gwen put her hands up in mock-defense, laughing at all of her friends. “She’s just a girl who happens to sail with a pirate crew, that’s all.”

“That’s out of the ordinary, you have to admit,” Mithian raised an eyebrow at her and Sefa nodded vigorously.

All of the girls seemed to be hanging onto her every word – this was what always happened when Morgana came back to port. People always talked - the most beautiful woman in the world, and a pirate to boot, and all she wanted when she got home was to go straight to the brothel for Guinevere. What did Guinevere do to deserve that?

It was a good thing Gwen didn’t care about what people said when they talked.

It was also a good thing that Nimueh, the brothel’s madam, chose that moment to march over to the group of them, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed with anger.

“Girls! There’s a room full of customers waiting for you, and all you can do is gossip about nothing? Get back to work!”

Sefa and Sophia shoved at each other laughingly as they left, Mithian and Vivan trailing not so far behind, looking a little less enthusiastic at the promise of a shipload of men who wanted to fuck them senseless. They’d been at this the longest, and were the most tired of it.

Gwen moved to follow them, but Nimueh put a hand out, her perfectly made-up face, usually so sharp, softened with a smile.

“Ms. Le Fay has requested your presence in the uppermost room,” Nimueh said, her smile almost threatening to burst. Nimueh liked it when girls were their clientele; they tipped much better. “I don’t suppose I’ll be seeing too much of you until the Executioner departs?”

Gwen answered with a grin of her own. “Oh, I suppose not.”

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Gwen found Morgana lounging on the bed, already half-undressed, a light smile on her face as she regarded Gwen. Sunlight streamed in from one of the windows, illuminating one of Morgana’s pale legs.

“You just gonna stand there?” Morgana asked, lazily sitting up, stretching out her back so that her dark vest parted to reveal her bare breasts. Gwen couldn’t help but stare. “Or are you gonna get the fuck over here?”

Gwen wasted no time in crossing the room, sinking onto Morgana’s lap to kiss her.

“What’s this?” Gwen said as their lips parted, noticing a bruise on Morgana’s cheek. It was a reddish color, just beneath her eye. Gwen brushed at with a light finger and Morgana closed her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Morgana said, voice measured. “Just a spat between friends.”

“Is there –” Gwen hesitated before asking, “Is there unrest on the Executioner? Do they know that it is you who is their captain and not…?”

“No,” Morgana took Gwen’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Mordred is loyal, and the men like him. He also has the added benefit of Emrys’s hatred for him, which makes the men rally behind him as those with mutual enemies. He keeps up the premise of being a good captain – But I _am_ a good captain. And a good captain would never let her ship seem weaker for being run by a woman.”

Gwen kissed Morgana again, messily, running her hands up and down Morgana’s now bare back. Then she remembered the news.

“Oh,” she pulled away, Morgana’s teeth still insistent on her lips. “Emrys’s crew was here the week before yours. And Gwaine Green came to the brothel half a dozen times.”

Morgana, who had looked a bit put out and Gwen stopping the kissing, now grinned at her proudly. “Yes? And how is the worst quartermaster sailing the seven seas?”

“He told Sefa that the Golden Eye was searching out a prize on the coast of Florida,” Gwen said, proud at herself for having finagled the information. “If you’re looking to seek retribution onto his crew free from the eyes of the bay, or even just to win a prize of theirs…”

“You are a wonder, Guinevere,” Morgana kissed her gently, and Gwen pushed her backwards onto the bed, mouthing at her neck, her stomach, her hips, and all the way down.

“When will you come and sail with me?” Morgana murmured aloud as Gwen kissed her way back up to Morgana’s mouth. Morgana loved tasting herself on Gwen’s tongue, had told Gwen that often enough at the beginning of their dalliance, before Gwen was fully hers and she still utilized the services of Mithian and Sophia. But that had been years ago.

Gwen smiled softly down at Morgana. “You know I cannot.”

“But why not?” Morgana grinned lazily, pulling Gwen in for another kiss. “It’ll be like this. Just like this. On the beautiful waves.”

“All I know is the brothel,” Gwen reminded her. “This is my home, my livelihood. My father is here. I have to provide.”

“Bring him along,” Morgana said, and Gwen almost believed she was serious. “Bring that rascal brother of yours, too – he’d make a good pirate. Bring the girls; it’ll make me popular with the men. Bring whomever you’d like. Just come with me.”

Gwen wished she had what it took to say yes, to become a lady pirate, the kind of woman people whispered about, the kind of woman men called a temptress or a demon, the kind of woman who inspired fear in the hearts of men and hope in the hearts of women.”

“Maybe next time,” Gwen told her, just as she always did.

“I’ll take Mordred’s captaincy away,” Morgana told her. “Make you the captain.”

Gwen laughed at the ridiculousness of the premise. Morgana frowned at her, pushing herself up on her elbows. “Are you serious?” Gwen giggled, tracing the outline of Morgana’s shoulder with her hand.

“Of course I am,” Morgana said, reaching a hand out to brush Gwen’s curls behind her ear. “You’re not a whore, Guinevere. You’re a fucking _queen._ No one would be better suited for captaincy. Not Mordred, not me, not Emrys, not that goddamned Gwaine Green – _you._ You are the only person I would follow to the ends of the earth. That is what you would inspire.”

“That’s…” Gwen looked down, blushing. “That’s very sweet. But I’m sure your men would think differently.”

“Not if they could see you the way I do,” Morgana captured Gwen’s chin in her hand, kissing her lightly. “Promise you’ll think about it?”

“Maybe next time,” Gwen kissed her firmly, trying to say that this wasn’t her usual platitude, that she really meant that maybe next time, she really would become a pirate queen.

She had no doubt that if she wanted to be queen, Morgana would go to the ends of the earth to make it so.


End file.
